Rule Eight
by GhostWriter84
Summary: The world is dead and people are slowly losing their humanity. Andrea brings back a new group to the prison, a group with rules to surviving. When Tallahassee, Merle and Daryl team up, they show the only thing better than "Rule Eight Get a Kick Ass Partner." Is to team up with a bad-ass trio.
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed there aren't a lot of Zombieland and walking dead crossovers. I thought I'd give it a try, if I get followers/reviewers then I'll happily continue with this. **

* * *

Andrea could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she ran full pelt through the woods. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode as she gasped for breath, but she had to keep going. She couldn't let him catch her.

Andrea stopped for a few seconds. She leant forward placing her hands on her knees. It had only been a few weeks ago she thought Philip had been the kind of man she could trust, the kind of man she could build a future with. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been. It was Milton who had opened her eyes and shown her Philip's true twisted nature, and now here she was running for her life. Running back to her friends in the prison, too warn them of the Governor's sick, psychotic plan for Michonne.

A low pitched moan of a hungry walker made Andrea start to run again. She leapt over a tree root and sprinted towards the road. As she approached the sound of a car engine made her skid to a stop. Panic hit her. Was it him? Andrea thought she had lost the Governor back at the abandoned warehouse. She was sure he was dead, but Andrea had come to learn that wicked people had a way of surviving. She held her breath and pulled her body behind a tree. Was this it, had he found her?

No, it was a black GMC Yukon Denali. This was her only chance to receive help. Andrea ran into the middle of the road waving her arms wildly. The people inside the car could be dangerous, but she had to risk it.

"Please...please." Andrea muttered breathlessly.

The vehicle came to a stop, its engine growled. Andrea bent forward, she gulped in air. Andrea needed to be ready to make a run for it if she needed to.

Raised voices came from inside the metal shell and the driver's door flew open. A pair of brown cowboy boots made contact with the road. Andrea slowly raised her body taking in the jeans, her eyes darted up noting the snakeskin jacket, and the broad chest that hid beneath a tight black t-shirt, a cowboy hat finished off the rugged man's look. On first thoughts he reminded Andrea of Yosemite Sam.

"Please help." As Andrea stumbled forward, the man drew his Winchester gun from his leg holster. Andrea held her hands up. Her heart pounded, she'd gone from the frying pan to the fire. This was how she was going to die.

"Not so fast there." The man drawled. "You bit?"

Andrea shook her head; it was all she could manage. The back door of the car opened and another man exited the vehicle. This one was the polar opposite of his friend, he was slim and scrawny. He reminded Andrea of a frightened bunny. The way he nervously gripped his double barrel shotgun did nothing to help his awkward and twitchy appearance.

"Hi." He called out to Andrea, his tone was almost friendly. "Uh...are you okay?" He took a few tiny steps forward. "Are you hurt?"

Andrea placed her hands on her ribs. She had just become aware of the hot searing pain working its way through the muscles of her body. "I need help...please...my friends." Andrea wheezed.

The man with the shotgun seemed sympathetic to her pleas; he looked at his friend who just gave a little shake of his head.

The car horn blasted impatiently earning a growl of frustration from the cowboy holding the Winchester. He looked over his shoulder at the car, never taking his gun off Andrea.

A young girl poked her head out of the front passenger's side window. "Come on guys we have to go." She yelled. "Before the herd shows up again."

Andrea noticed the large man's face soften at the girl; she assumed she must be the man's daughter. He made eye contact with the man holding the shotgun. Shotgun man nodded towards Andrea. It looked like he was asking for the cowboy's permission to help Andrea.

"You have any weapons on you?" The cowboy turned his attention back to Andrea.

"No...please he'll be here soon." Andrea looked down the long stretch of road. Every second the group stood out in the open meant a second closer to the Governor finding them. Finally the cowboy placed his gun back in his holster and nodded towards the car. "Thank you." Andrea trotted over to the car.

The man with the shotgun allowed her to slip into the back before entering the vehicle himself.

The coolness of the car was refreshing on Andrea's hot clammy skin. She ran her hands over her face and breathed a sigh of relief. She could relax now she was safe.

Andrea found herself sandwiched between the man with the shotgun, and a pretty woman with long dark hair and pale blue eyes. The woman didn't seem happy with Andrea's presence, Andrea gave her a smile. The pretty woman just squinted and looked back out the window. As the vehicle drove off again, a tense silence filled the car.

"So, I'm Columbus." The man who held the shotgun broke the silence. "And next to you that's Wichita and in the front is Tallahassee and Little Rock. We go by places we were heading to rather than names."

The young girl in the front placed her head between the seats and stared at Andrea, she didn't say anything she just stared.

"So who's after you?" Columbus broke the silence once more.

"Someone's after her?" Wichita's head snapped in Andrea's direction. "If someone's after her that puts us in danger."

"Hey now." Tallahassee interrupted. "Everythin' we've been through and your worrin' about some person."

Andrea swallowed. The Governor was more than some person; he was like the devil incarnate. "His name is Philip, but he calls himself the Governor. I need to get to the West Georgia Correctional Facility to warn my friends."

"Prison?" Columbus looked at Andrea in confusion. "Your friends are in prison?"

Andrea opened her mouth up answer but Wichita spoke first. "How do we know we can trust her? She may be playing us."

Tallahassee snorted. "You mean like how you and Lil' Rock, royally fucked us over when we first met?"

Wichita scrunched up her face. "We've been fine on our own so far."

Tallahassee raised his hand. "All we're doin' is takin' Blondie here back to her buddies, then we'll go on our merry way."

"Andrea...my names Andrea." She replied.

"Okay, well Andrea, you understand that we're just droppin' you off and going. I'm not about to fight your battles for you." Tallahassee watched Andrea in the rear-view mirror.

Andrea felt relieved; she was going to make it home back to her family. "Thank you." She sighed.

"You may want to buckle up." Columbus advised Andrea.

Andrea blinked at the strange man. In a world full of walkers he was worried about road safety. Little Rock must have caught the perplexed look Andrea was giving Columbus. "He has a list of rules for surviving Z land." Little Rock said helpfully.

"Z land?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, Zombieland. That's what we call these things...zombies." The young girl replied.

"Oh." Andrea had never heard of such a thing, rules for surviving the apocalypse. She had to admit, it was smart.

The journey was filled with Columbus telling Andrea about his many rules for survival. Most of them made sense, like. _"Rule two. The Double Tap."_ Whilst a couple just seemed strange, like _"Rule twelve. Bounty Paper Towels."_

"We're here." Tallahassee pointed out as he drove towards the prison gates. "Looks like we got us a welcome party." He chuckled as walkers banged against the car. They pushed their slobbering faces against the windows. Tallahassee pulled out his gun; he rolled down the window just enough to fit the gun out of the gap. A walker curiously looked at the shiny object, and that was its first and last mistake. Tallahassee pulled the trigger decorating the ground with walker brains.

"What now?" Columbus asked. He felt skittish as zombies clawed at the windows trying to get the meal within the car.

Andrea looked up. "Can you open the sunroof?" She asked Tallahassee. The man did as he was asked. Andrea pulled her body up through the sunroof. "Rick!" She called up to her friend in the watchtower. Rick had his gun aimed at the vehicle. "Rick, it's me. I need to tell you something about Phil..."

A gunshot went off, the bulled caught Andrea in the shoulder, she yelled out in pain. Another shot was heard; Tallahassee yanked Andrea back through the sunroof before the second bullet struck.

Rick looked through the scope of his gun trying to pinpoint the shooter. "Daryl, Glenn get the gate open, but be careful." Rick ordered. The gate flew open and the black car shot through at top speed. Rick ran down the staircase of the watchtower. "Glenn, stay on watch. Daryl..."

"Don't worry I got ya back." Daryl answered aiming his crossbow at the car ready to take on any dangers that may come out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Annelisa, Nat Love67, StrawberriCat and the Guest who reviewed. Thank you. **

* * *

When the bullet first penetrated her shoulder, all Andrea had felt was a severe burning pain. The burning had swiftly subsided, and now the most intense searing pain had taken its place.

Andrea let out a shrill whine as Columbus tried to stop the bleeding using his never ending supply of Bounty paper towels. If she wasn't in so much pain Andrea would have found it funny, one of the rules she saw as silly was now saving her life.

"There's too much blood." Columbus yelled in a panicked tone as he applied pressure to Andrea's wound. "I need more towels."

Wichita handed Columbus more of the paper towels. "What do we do?" She asked Tallahassee. "They don't exactly look welcoming." She nodded towards Rick and Daryl.

Daryl was circling the car like an impatient cat waiting for a mouse to scurry out of its hiding place.

Tallahassee placed his sunglasses on. "Well, let's see if I can't make them more hospitable." He turned his head to look at Columbus. "We need to get her out of the car quickly and gently."

"Okay...okay...quickly." Columbus moved a little too quickly. Andrea yelled in pain.

"Gently." Little Rock reminded Columbus. The teenager seemed calmer about the situation than the man.

"Gently." Columbus took a deep breath and tried moving Andrea again. The injured woman winced in pain. "Sorry, so sorry." Columbus apologised.

Tallahassee opened the door. "Time to nut up or shut up." He drawled as he stepped out of the car. Tallahassee stood up straight pulling out two pistols from his shoulder holsters. He aimed one in Rick's direction the other pointed at Daryl.

"Where's Andrea?" Daryl snarled aiming his crossbow at Tallahassee's head.

A grunting sound was heard, and Columbus came out of the car struggling under the weight of Andrea.

"Andrea." Rick moved towards his friend. "Are you okay?" He looped his arm around Andrea's waist letting her rest her full weight on him.

"Rick, Philip..." Tears rolled down Andrea's cheeks.

"Hush now." Rick softly wiped away the tear with his finger. "You're home." Rick slowly started to lead Andrea towards the prison. He looked over his shoulder at Daryl. "Show these people out."

Andrea grabbed a fistful of Rick's shirt. "No, Rick...if he's out there...he'll kill them." Andrea breathed through the pain. "Please, they...they saved my life."

Rick didn't want a group of strangers roaming around the prison. He didn't trust anyone around his family anymore, but Andrea was hurt and he could waste time arguing with her.

"Fine, but don't get too comfortable." Rick warned the men. "Come the morning you're all leaving."

Tallahassee placed his pistols back in his shoulder holsters. He banged his fist on the roof of the car signalling to the girls that it was safe to come out. Tallahassee never once took his eyes off Daryl. The redneck still had his crossbow raised.

Little Rock and Wichita joined the men. Daryl's eyes darted between the girls. He lowered his crossbow and nodded towards the prison.

As the group started to walk Columbus made his normal, nervous chit chat. "So, a crossbow." Daryl just grunted. "Good weapon...nice and silent...safe."

Daryl turned abruptly. Columbus nearly collided with the redneck. "Have you got a problem?" Daryl didn't like the man's twittering. He would have preferred the short walk to be made in silence.

Columbus looked around and then back to Daryl. "Um, me? No."

Wichita could see that Columbus had angered the man. She decided it was time to step in before Columbus got himself shot. She had spent her life playing men, so calming down a grouchy hillbilly wasn't going to be a hard task.

Wichita wrapped her arms around one of Columbus's. "Sorry, he gets a little fluster around new people." She smiled sweetly at Daryl as she pulled Columbus away.

Daryl took a step back, he watched Wichita walking away. He squinted; something was strange with this woman. He couldn't explain it but she seemed different. It was almost as if she was hiding something. Daryl didn't reply he just turned and continued walking.

As the group entered the building Tallahassee removed his sunglasses, he gave a small involuntary shudder. He didn't know if it was from the temperature drop from outside, or if it was from the building itself. Tallahassee had never been in prison. His wife Dawn and son Buck had kept him a good, honest man and for that he was thankful. He couldn't imagine spending any length of time inside the concrete tomb. The smell of damp and death lingered in the air and the only light was the small shafts of sunlight that peeked through the barred windows. The ugly place seemed void of hope; this was no place for people to live.

Daryl led the newcomers into the cellblock. Most of the group had already gathered waiting for news on Andrea.

The first person to catch Tallahassee's attention was a large burly man with a missing right hand. The man seemed to be keeping away from the rest of the group; he was leaning against one of the large brick walls whilst the rest of the people sat at the table, or stood near by.

Daryl placed his crossbow on the table. "This lot are stayin' with us for the night. They saved Andrea." He muttered.

The man who had been leaning against the wall stood up straight. "If y'all listened to me Blondie wouldn't of needed savin'. Officer Friendly shoulda taken him out when he had the chance."

The Korean slammed his hands down on the table. "And you know everything don't you Merle."

"This isn't helping." A pretty young blonde spoke up. "Come on Carl; help me show our guests to their rooms for the night." A teenage boy stood up and walked towards the strangers.

Little Rock smiled as Carl approached. It had been a long time since she had someone of a similar age to talk to. "Nice hat." She flicked the brim of Carl's sheriff's hat.

Carl gave the tiniest half smile. "You too." He relied.

Little Rock adjusted the knitted hat on her head. "Thanks, I got it from a store we looted a few months ago."

"Mines from my dad...he used to be a sheriff's deputy. I'm Carl and this is Beth." Carl motioned to the young blonde girl by his side.

Beth led the group towards a couple of vacant cells. The small rooms were just as depressing as the rest of the prison. Tallahassee pushed past Columbus into the dingy room.

"I'm callin' top bunk." He climbed on to the top bed and bounced on the mattress testing it. "Nice and firm."

Beth tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Dinner will be ready soon. If you need anything else, my cell is four doors down."

"Thanks sweetheart." Tallahassee gave Beth a wink making her blush a little. She left the men to settle in their cell.

Columbus looked down at his T-Shirt; the once white garment was stained red. It was the first time he had noticed Andrea's blood on him, everything had happened so fast. It was like a bad dream.

"I'm going to just change my shirt." He pointed towards the cell door.

Tallahassee yawned; he sprawled out on the bed. "Don't care. I'm gonna take forty winks, so keep it down." He pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Columbus played with his fingers. "I'm just..."

"Shut up." Tallahassee grumbled.

"Okay." Columbus replied quickly as he left the room. He didn't want to anger Tallahassee, the cowboy wouldn't think twice about beating his ass for interrupting his sleep.

* * *

Hershel sat in a chair next to Andrea, who was sitting on a cot in Rick's cell. He was working on her shoulder. Carol had been called in to assist the old farmer.

Rick stood in the doorway watching Hershel carefully trying to stitch Andrea's open wound. "Rick." Andrea gasped in pain. "You can't give him Michonne."

Rick folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't even think about the deal he had struck with the Governor, he was to busy blaming himself for the attack on Andrea. Rick felt responsible for the woman's situation. He had stopped Daryl from going back to the farm to find her. He had abandoned Andrea in her hour of need. Then when she returned to the group he treated her like an outsider not a friend.

"Don't worry about that." Rick replied in the most soothing tone he could manage. "We'll sort everything out." Despite his calm exterior Rick was a mess inside. With the Governor's plan out in the open there was no reason the man wouldn't attack sooner than he'd promised.

"All done." Hershel dressed Andrea's shoulder. "You need to rest the arm, try not to move it too much." The old man pulled himself up with his crutches. "I'll leave you to rest now." Hershel hobbled out of the cell with Carol behind him.

Before she left Carol turned to Andrea. "We're glad you're home."

"Me too." Andrea replied. Carol smiled and left the cell.

Rick sat in the seat that had once been occupied by Hershel. He rubbed his hands over his face and released a long, tired sigh. "I'm sorry."

Andrea placed her hand on Rick's leg. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You lost your wife and now you have to keep the group safe. No matter what you do there will always be casualties, you can't stop that."

Rick took hold of Andrea's hand. "I don't know what to do." It was the first time Rick had admitted the truth. He was alone, scared and had no idea on how to deal with the threat of the Governor, and keep his family safe.

"Let us help Rick. The group is here for you." Andrea's tone was pleading with Rick to let her aid him.

Rick said nothing for a few moments; he just stared at the floor thinking. He cleared his throat. "We need to sort out a plan." He gave Andrea's hand a soft squeeze. "Just rest." Rick got up and started to leave.

"Rick." Andrea called after him. Rick froze in the doorway but didn't turn to face her. "The new people, they could help if they're willing. We need as many people as we can get."

Rick stayed silent. He knew his group was small compared to the Woodbury army, he just didn't know if he could trust the outsiders.

"Just rest." Rick repeated before making his way back to the rest of the group.

* * *

When Tallahassee woke the cell was dark and silent. The only noise was Columbus's steady breathing coming from below him. The only time the boy seemed calm was in his sleep. That's not to say Columbus didn't have his moments, he had saved the girls from a horde of zombies at Pacific Playland, even Tallahassee had to admit that took balls.

Tallahassee slipped down from his bunk and stretched out. He had become a little stiff from the few hours' stolen sleep on the old cot. His stomach growled.

"Didn't wake me for food." He muttered to himself. "Never mind Tallahassee will just have his own party." He left the small cell.

Tallahassee poked his head into the girl's cell. Little Rock, like him had laid claim to the top bunk whilst Wichita slept soundly on the bottom.

Tallahassee watched the girls sleep for a while. He smiled as Little Rock muttered something about Hannah Montana in her sleep. He had a soft spot for the girl; he would never admit it to anyone.

He could take or leave Wichita. He liked the young woman, but they both seemed to be stuck in a battle for leadership. The couple were often at odds with each other when they had to make plans about the group's future. It was Little Rock that Tallahassee liked the most. The teenager had become almost like a daughter, he had taught her to shoot and they shared a lot of conversation on long drives. The teenage girl had somehow kept some of her childlike manner in this hellhole, Tallahassee liked that.

Once he was happy in the knowledge his little group were safe Tallahassee walked into the main cellblock. It was as quiet and eerie as the rest of the prison; the only noise was a low hoot of an owl outside the prison walls.

Tallahassee pulled on the cell door only to discover that it was locked. "Fuck." He growled. His anger took over. Tallahassee kicked the metal door making it clank and shake.

"It's locked." Daryl's gruff voice pierced the darkness. He stood on the catwalk above the cowboy. He had been watching him ever since he left his cell.

"No shit." Tallahassee snapped back. "Who has the damn key?"

Daryl made his way down the metal stairs; he strode towards the agitated man. "I do. It ain't safe out there."

Tallahassee rattled the cell door once more. "I can take care of myself."

Daryl didn't see the point of arguing. If the man wanted to go outside in the dark and run the risk of being eaten by walkers, that was up to him. He unlocked the door and let Tallahassee out.

The prison grounds were warmer than the inside, but there still seemed to be a chill in the air. Tallahassee pulled his snakeskin jacket closer to his body and made his way towards the Yukon Denali that sat in the courtyard.

Before he could reach the vehicle the smell of cigarette smoke made Tallahassee turn around. The man the Korean had addressed as Merle stood leaning against a wall smoking.

The smell of the tobacco smoke set off a long lost addiction in Tallahassee. He had given up smoking many years ago after constant nagging from Dawn, but now with the enticing smell lingering in his nostrils; he was once again craving the sweet taste of nicotine.

"Got a spare one?" Tallahassee called over to the stranger.

Merle inhaled a large amount of smoke and blew it into the night sky. He squinted at Tallahassee. He didn't particularly want to share the last of his supplies. "What's in it for me?" Merle replied back taking another drag.

Tallahassee looked back at the car. He placed his hands on his hips and licked his lips. "Fancy a drink?"

Merle chuckled and smiled. He pushed his body away from the brickwork and strolled towards the cowboy. "Now you're talkin' my language."

Both men made their way into the waiting vehicle. Tallahassee took the front drivers side and Merle sat in the front passengers.

Tallahassee picked up a bottle of Jim Beam. "Whiskey?" He handed Merle a shot glass.

"Don't mind if I do." Merle knocked back the drink and held the glass out for seconds.

Tallahassee's stomach growled. "Supper time." He reached behind him to the back seat and pulled a small duffle bag into the front.

Tallahassee unzipped the bag to reveal a large supply of food. Most of the food was various candies from the group's visit to Pacific Playland. Tallahassee had made sure to take all the Twinkies he could find.

Merle eyed up the bags contents hungrily. It had been a long time since he'd had any sweet treats. After taking what he wanted Tallahassee offered the bag to Merle.

"Y'know, you and your family should get far away from here." Merle picked out a pack of Red Vines.

There was no malice in Merle's voice, no hate. The words seemed more like friendly advice. "Why's that?" He asked curiously. "I mean you're tellin' me to go, but you're still here. And let's face it." Tallahassee gave a light laugh. "From what I've seen you're not well liked." He poured Merle another drink.

Merle gave a snort and downed another shot. "Folk don't like me much around here. Reckon I'm the devil." Merle answered honestly. "As for stayin' here, my brothers here." Merle ran his tongue over his teeth. "Stay or go, I don't give a fuck. But if you stay that man who shot Blondie, he's gonna bust in here and do a whole lot worse. And if he gets hold of your girls...lets just say, they're gonna wish they were dead."

"Good thing we're not plannin' on stayin'." Tallahassee responded. "I don't like big groups, I'm happier on my own. No point in gettin' too familiar with anybody when they're gonna end up zombie food."

Merle smirked as he held out his glass. "You talk a lot of sense man. Now if you could convince my little brother of that, then I'd be one happy son of a bitch."

The men continued to drink and smoke. They exchanged small talk. Stories about their experiences in the apocalypse, neither of them gave away any information about their lives before. It was idle conversation to pass the time, but it was nice. It had been a long time since Merle had anyone to talk to. The prison group ignored him and Daryl was too busy trying to keep the peace between him and his new family to bother with Merle.

Tallahassee lifted up the empty whiskey bottle. "That's the end of that. Best be gettin' back in."

Merle crunched up the cigarette packet in his hand. "Smokes all gone too." Merle opened the car door and stepped out. He looked up at the sky, it was nearly sunrise, Merle was surprised he had spent all night talking to a stranger. "See you around." He patted the top of the car with his stump and disappeared into the prison.

Tallahassee took a moment to enjoy being alone. He threw the bag onto the backseat and made his way back towards the prison. He had missed dinner; he sure as hell wasn't going to miss a free breakfast.

As he entered the prison Tallahassee heard a baby's cry. At first he thought he was hearing things. He hadn't seen a baby when they first arrived. It wasn't until he heard someone singing softly that he realised he wasn't crazy.

Tallahassee followed the sounds of crying. He came to a halt when he found Beth in an area the group used as a kitchen. Beth was walking slowly back and forth rocking the small crying bundle.

"Is it yours?" Tallahassee asked. He would have been surprised if the baby belonged to Beth, she was still young herself.

Beth jumped a little she hadn't heard the man enter the room. "Oh, sorry I didn't hear you. No she's not mine. Her mother died." She answered politely.

Tallahassee walked over to the young girl and wailing baby. "May I?"

Beth was reluctant at first, especially since the man smelt like a bar. Beth gave in when she realised that if the baby didn't stop crying she'd wake up the whole prison.

Tallahassee took the girl in his arms. It had been a long time since he had held a baby, too long. "Hey there princess, you workin' your lungs out?" He looked over at Beth. "What's her name?"

"Judith." Beth replied. "But Daryl calls her Lil' Ass Kicker."

Tallahassee chuckled. "What's wrong Lil' Ass Kicker?" Memories of Buck came flooding back to Tallahassee. He took a long deep breath. "So what's gonna happen to you and the kids when this Governor attacks?"

Beth shrugged. "I'm not sure. Rick will think of something." Judith had fallen asleep in Tallahassee's arms. "You're good with children. Was Little Rock a good baby?"

"Little Rock isn't mine." Tallahassee handed Judith back to Beth. "She's Wichita's sister."

"Oh." Beth seemed surprised. "Andrea said..."

"She's wrong." Tallahassee replied quickly. "I have no children."

Beth placed Judith back into her makeshift crib. "Well, you sure are good with them. Judy doesn't settle down for just anyone."

Tallahassee didn't say anything. He couldn't take his eyes off of the small baby sleeping peacefully. He knew that he couldn't live with himself if he let another child die. He had lost Buck to the zombies; he wouldn't let another child become a victim of this evil new world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Annelisa, Pass the Porn Tea, nitrogirl313, StrawberriCat, ImOrca, TheOtherDude and Sydney.**

* * *

Daryl stood on the catwalk watching Carol handing out small bowls of food to the group. He slouched forward placing his arms on the railings. Carol started talking to Little Rock. He couldn't hear the conversation but the youngster said something that made the woman laugh.

The musical laughter made a knot of guilt twist in Daryl's gut. Sophia would have been a similar age to Little Rock by now. He started to chew on his thumb nail as the guilt started to swell inside him. If only he had tried harder, maybe he could have saved Sophia and spared Carol the pain of losing a child.

Rick walked slowly towards Daryl; he stood by the hunter's side. Rick had just checked in on Andrea, the woman was healing nicely but bed rest had been advised by Hershel.

Rick watched his son showing his gun off to the teenage girl. Carl was quickly reminded by Carol that firearms were not permitted at the breakfast table. Carl pouted, and started to talk to Little Rock. Having someone his own age had brought Carl out of his shell. Maybe having new people wouldn't be so bad he thought to himself.

"How's Andrea?" Daryl asked without looking up from the group below.

"She's doing good." Rick placed his hands on his hips. "She seems to think we're going to need help."

Daryl squinted, his full attention still on the group below. He noticed Merle eyeing up Wichita. The fact that she had a boyfriend didn't seem to bother the older Dixon. Daryl couldn't see the young woman putting up with any of Merle's shit.

"We've been fine so far." Daryl replied. He watched Glenn starting at Merle. His friend was never going to forgive his brother's betrayal. Maybe having new people could help ease some tension, especially if it took Glenn and Maggie's attention off Merle. "What do you think?" Daryl asked he stood up straight and looked across at Rick.

Rick took a deep breath. He didn't want to make another costly mistake like Andrew. His conscience couldn't take losing anyone else in the group, because of a decision he made.

"If they wanted to stay and the group were okay with it, I don't see the problem." Rick looked at Daryl for some supportive words.

Daryl read Rick's look. He knew every different look Rick had now; the man was like a brother. "I'll back you up, whatever you need."

Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder; the once hostile redneck had become his most trusted ally. "Thank you."

Daryl's head quickly swivelled in the direction of the metal staircase, as he heard someone approaching. The footsteps weren't from anyone in their group. Daryl knew the sound every member made. These footsteps were firm, heavy, bold strides. Daryl couldn't place them.

Tallahassee appeared on the catwalk chewing something. As the man approached Daryl got the faint whiff of mint. The man was chewing gum. Where the hell had he got gum from? Daryl wondered.

Tallahassee approached the men with a steady stride. "You're the leader right?" He asked Rick.

Rick placed his hands on his hips. His stance showed he wasn't about to take any bullshit from the large cowboy. "I am." His tone mirrored his stance.

"You need help?" Tallahassee asked. "'Cause if you are I'm willin'."

Rick was surprised by the man's straight attitude. "You know I'd have to discuss it with the group."

Tallahassee shrugged. "Look I'm not fussed either way. I'm not waitin' around all day for you to discuss it so you better move fast 'cause we're headin' out soon." With that Tallahassee turned and made his way back to the rest of the group.

"What now?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Now we talk to the group." Rick replied as he started to walk towards the stairs.

Rick moved swiftly down the steps with Daryl close behind. As the men entered the room they noticed how it seemed to be much more alive this morning.

Carl seemed content talking to Little Rock. Rick couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his son talk so much. Maggie and Wichita were sharing stories about Glenn and Columbus, the eldest Greene girl was actually smiling, something that rarely happened since her abduction. Beth was trying to get Columbus to hold Judith, the man kept refusing. He seemed petrified of the baby. Tallahassee was happy enough to take Rick's daughter off Beth. The sight of his child in a stranger's arms made Rick's body tense up.

"We need to talk." Rick addressed the whole group. "These people saved Andrea's life."

"How is she?" Columbus asked. He had heard very little about the woman's recovery.

"She's doing well. This morning Tallahassee came to me with an offer."

Glenn gave Tallahassee a look of distrust. He had learnt the hard way not to trust strangers. "What sort of offer?" He asked warily.

Rick continued. "He offered his help."

Wichita looked over at Tallahassee. He had made the decision without discussing it with anyone. "He did?" She asked in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"I did." Tallahassee answered.

"And what did you say?" Glenn asked.

Rick ran his hand through his hair. "I can't make the decisions for you all anymore. I know what I said, but if I carry on dictating what we do, then I'm no better than the Governor. So what do you all think?"

Glenn was the first to voice his opinion. "We've done fine on our own so far. Rick, you remember what happened last time we let people in." Glenn of course was referring to the deaths of Lori and T-Dogg.

Michonne had been standing silently watching and listening to the group, she stepped forward. "We are going to need help. You let me stay." She looked over at Tallahassee. The intimidating man seemed like a kitten as he rocked Judith in his arms. Michonne had always trusted her instincts and they never once let her down. "They're good people." Everyone started to voice their own opinion over each other.

Wichita was sat at the table, slowly processing the fact a group of people she didn't know, or trust were now discussing if she was allowed to fight in a war she didn't want to be a part of.

"Stop." Wichita shouted over the conversation. "I'm not staying."

Rick looked somewhat confused by Wichita's statement. "You're not?"

Wichita stood up. "No. I mean no offence to you guys, but I don't know you. Some psycho is hunting you down, and yeah that sucks. But it's not my problem and I'm not about to put mine or my sister life in danger for a bunch of people I just met. No matter how nice you are."

Rick nodded, he couldn't blame the woman. He wouldn't risk his family for some people he had just met. "So is Tallahassee the only one staying?"

Tallahassee looked at Columbus; the scrawny man's mouth fell open as he looked at both his friend and girlfriend. Finally he looked at Tallahassee. "I'm sorry; I have to go with Wichita."

"Understood." Tallahassee replied. He handed Judith back to Beth. "I'll help y'all pack and see you off." A small part of him was glad his family were leaving. At least this way they would be safe.

* * *

Wichita had finished clearing away the small amount of supplies that were in the cell she had used for the night. Columbus had always told her to travel light, but she couldn't help having a few luxuries with her. She was a woman after all and sometimes she needed nice things.

Wichita noticed Carl walk past the cell on his own. The sight of the lone boy set alarm bells off in her head. She poked her head out of the cell. "Hey kid." She called after Carl.

Carl turned to look at the woman. He didn't seem amused at being called a kid. "I'm not a kid." He grumbled. "I'm thirteen."

Wichita rolled her eyes. "Yeah, great. Where's my sister?"

Carl shrugged. "I dunno. She said she was going to help you pack."

"Shit." Wichita rushed past Carl. Little Rock didn't want to leave Tallahassee, she wanted to stay and help the group. When Wichita had shot down the idea Little Rock had said she was going to say goodbye and left in a teenage tantrum.

Wichita rushed around the prison looking in every place she could think of. She was passing an open cell, when a mattress came flying out of the open door.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed.

Merle came walking out of the cell; his shirt was covered in mattress stuffing and sweat.

He raised his eyebrow and looked the woman up and down. "Where you off to in a rush sweetheart?" Merle drawled.

Wichita shuddered a little. She always hated being called sweetheart or darling, especially by men old enough to be her father. "Have you seen my sister?"

Merle leant against the doorframe; his eyes lingered on Wichita's face. "Maybe I do, maybe I'll tell you for a kiss."

Wichita scowled at the man. "Sure I'll give you a kiss." She moved closer to him showing no fear. "With my fist. Now where is she?"

Merle stood up straight. He chuckled at the woman, he was impressed. Wichita was a firecracker, he liked that. "Alright girl, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Wichita scoffed. "Don't you even think you had any sort of effect on my panties."

Merle moved closer to the sassy female. His body now towered over hers. "So what did I have an affect on then sugar?" Merle smirked.

"Well other than my breakfast trying to come up. Nothing." She shot back dryly.

Merle took a step back, he was defeated. The young woman wasn't taking any of his shit. "Sorry ain't seen her." He took one final look at the young woman before going back into the cell. He was slightly sad to see her leave; he could have done with a challenge.

Wichita stormed off. She continued checking each cell, only to find no sign of her sister. She was in such a panic over Little Rock that Wichita didn't see Daryl walking towards her. Wichita walked into him.

"Watch where you're goin'." Daryl grumbled.

"Have you seen my sister?" She blurted out.

Daryl crossed his arms. "The word you're lookin' for is sorry. Yeah, she's outside."

Wichita felt herself relax. "Thank you." She said before running towards the prison entrance.

Wichita ran outside, the morning sun was already warm. It almost blinded her as she left the dark prison. Wichita squinted around the prison yard.

"Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Little Rock standing near the mesh fencing watching walkers lumber around the field. "I've been looking all over for you." Wichita said as she approached her sister.

Little Rock shrugged. "Just wanted some air."

Wichita placed her arm around her sister. "Florida will be fine. He's tough."

Little Rock looked up at her sister. "What if he wants to come back? He won't be able to find us."

Wichita chewed on her lip whilst thinking. "Well, how about we give him one of the walkies that we picked up in the abandoned police station?"

Little Rock shrugged again. "I guess."

Wichita sighed. It was all she could do. "Come on, we better finish packing."

Little Rock let her sister slowly lead her away. She didn't want to go. The prison seemed safe and the group were like one giant family. She'd never had a proper family before. Little Rock wanted to be part of this family.

* * *

It had taken less than an hour for Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus to get ready to leave. Columbus had split all their supplies and weapons with Tallahassee; he knew they wouldn't have most of the supplies if it wasn't for him.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn stood in prison yard watching the small group say their goodbyes.

Columbus was naturally fidgeting on the spot. "I know you're not good at goodbyes. So..." The young man started to get rather emotional.

"Are you gonna cry?" Tallahassee asked narrowing his eyes at Columbus.

"No, no I'm not." Columbus wiped his eyes. "It's just dusty around here."

Tallahassee looked around the yard. "There's no wind." He answered, enjoying the last time he'd get to tease his friend.

"Hay fever." Columbus answered quickly.

"What, from all the imaginary flowers." Tallahassee jested.

"I'm just trying to say goodbye." Columbus snapped. "Are you going to let me do that?"

"Sure." The cowboy replied.

"Sure what?" Columbus was now becoming flustered.

"You can say goodbye." Tallahassee replied.

Wichita stepped in. "Or we can say see you soon." She handed Tallahassee a walkie talkie. "We'll stay as local as we can and when you're done saving lives we'll pick you up."

A large grin worked its way across Tallahassee's face. He placed the walkie in the waistband of his jeans. "Well what do ya know. I've finally melted the ice queen."

Wichita gave him a soft friendly punch on the arm. "Don't think too highly of yourself. It's for Little Rock. She'll miss you."

Little Rock ran at Tallahassee, she embraced the man in a hug. Wichita had always taught her sister not to get close to people because they'll always leave, and she was right. Little Rock had grown to love Tallahassee. The man was more of a father to her than her own dad had been and now he was leaving.

"Easy now." Tallahassee pulled Little Rock off his body. "You're gonna crush my ribs if you squeeze any harder."

"Stay?" Little Rock asked hopefully.

Tallahassee fought back his own tears. "I'll catch up with you real soon." He promised.

Tears started to roll down the teenagers cheeks. "You won't. My dad said he was coming back and he never did."

Tallahassee knew he had to do something to prove his loyalty to the girl. He slipped off his snakeskin jacket and placed it over Little Rock's shoulders. "Would I give you my favourite jacket if I wasn't comin' back?"

"That's his favourite?" Daryl muttered. He couldn't see how anybody could like the snakeskin monstrosity.

Tallahassee turned his head in Daryl's direction. "You wanna see how hard I can punch?" He turned his attention back to Little Rock. "Save me a Twinkie and look after Thelma and Louise for me."

Little Rock nodded and walked over to the car where Columbus and Wichita were already waiting.

As soon as the trio were ready the car drove up to the gate where Glenn stood ready to let them out of the prison.

As soon as the vehicle drove out of the gate Tallahassee placed his sunglasses on and turned around. He started to walk back into the prison with Rick and Daryl. The men jumped as a loud bang echoed around the prison yard.

"Shit." Glenn's yell was followed by the sound of bullets.

Tallahassee whipped his body around. All he could do was watch in horror as the car was bombarded with bullets. The sound of glass smashing and bullets hitting the vehicle's body work could be heard. The seconds seemed like hours. Eventually the gunfire stopped and the yard was filled with a haunting silence. Daryl and Rick looked at a stunned Tallahassee; neither of them knew what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to ImOrca, Annelisa, Sydney, Lily and both Guest who took time to review.**

* * *

The sound of gunfire had brought Maggie, Michonne and Merle out of the prison. Each person had their weapons raised ready for action. Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Tallahassee stood motionless in the yard, their eyes glued to the car. Smoke had started to spew from under the hood of the vehicle and walkers had started gathering around the car. The rotting corpses were like vultures, circling the car, trying to get to the bodies that sat inside the metal shell.

"What the hell was that?" Maggie yelled at the men. She followed the direction of the stunned men's eyes. As soon as she saw the smoking vehicle Maggie lowered her gun. "Oh my god...is that..."

Daryl dipped his head. "He must have been waitin' for them." He muttered.

Tallahassee felt anger building in his chest. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tear the bastard who did this limb from limb.

A static buzz sounded out pulling Tallahassee out of his vengeful thoughts. "Tallahassee." A small voice came from somewhere. The walkie.

Tallahassee pulled it from his waistband. "Little Rock that you?"

There was a few moments silence. "No...It's Columbus." If he wasn't so petrified he would have been rather offended at being mistaken for a girl. "Is he gone?"

Tallahassee took a deep breath; he had never felt so thankful. "Stay in the car, I'm gonna come get y'all. Are the girls...?"

"We're fine." Wichita's shaky voice replied.

It was the first time Tallahassee had ever heard Wichita sound frightened. For some reason it angered him.

"Open the gate." Tallahassee barked at Glenn.

The Korean looked at the cowboy as if he was crazy. More walkers had gathered around the vehicle. They clawed at the car snapping and growling angrily. "It's too dangerous. You'll never..."

"Glenn." Rick walked over to the men. "Let him out. Daryl, Michonne go with him. Maggie, keep watch in the guard tower." Maggie nodded, she ran to the tower. "I'll get a vehicle and meet you all up there."

Merle stepped forward. "I'm going to." Merle had sworn when Daryl returned from the meeting with the Governor at the old granary, he'd never let his brother face danger alone again.

Rick was about to protest but it was too late. The gate was opened and the group sprinted forwards.

A couple of walkers made their way towards the group. The stumbling corpses were easily dealt with by Michonne and her katana and Merle with his bladed wrist guard.

"We need a distraction." Michonne noticed more walkers making their way towards the car. She didn't know if it had been the noise of the gunshots or if it was the smoke that had drawn the creatures towards the stranded group, but with the walkers in the way they couldn't rescue the stranded group.

Tallahassee whipped out his gun and fired it into air. "You guys may wanna spread out a little."

Daryl flinched as another bullet was fired into the air. "What the hell you doin'?" Daryl barked. He couldn't believe the large man was being so reckless.

"Givin' you lot a distraction. Get to the car; I'll keep these lot busy." Another two gunshots rang out and the walkers noticed the group. "Go!"

Merle, Michonne and Daryl split up each one of them approaching the vehicle from different directions.

"That's right." Tallahassee yelled. "Y'all need to come visit Tallahassee." Walkers shuffled towards him. "Come on y'all."

As the monsters approached he took them down with bullet after bullet. Tallahassee squeezed the trigger only to receive an empty clicking. He was out of bullets but the zombies kept coming.

He noticed Rick driving the group's Dodge Ram towards him. The car squealed to a stop next to Tallahassee.

"Get in." Rick ordered.

"Gimme a gun." Tallahassee replied. Rick didn't question the man, there was no time to. He handed Tallahassee a gun and the cowboy jumped into the bed of the truck.

He stood in the back of the truck shooting as many walkers as he could. The zombies slowly followed the speeding vehicle only to be mowed down by one of Tallahassee's bullets.

Daryl was the first to make it to the dead Yukon Denali. There were still a few walkers lingering around the smoking vehicle. Daryl pulled his knife from its sheath. He grabbed the walker closest to him by its bloody shirt and buried his knife deep in his skull.

"Daryl, watch your back." Merle hollered. The elder Dixon stormed forward digging his metal spike into a walker's eye.

Michonne quickly joined the Dixon brothers with cat like speed. Her katana sliced through any remaining walkers.

Merle noticed the smoke spewing out of the hood turning a dark black colour. "We need to get 'em out before it blows."

Merle pulled open the drivers side door. Wichita was curled up in a small ball on the seat. Columbus's body was wrapped around hers protectively. Glass covered the couple's bodies. Merle noticed the young man's hand was bleeding, the wound looked deep.

"C'mon move." Merle yelled quickly. He grabbed Wichita and pulled her from the car.

"My sister." Wichita cried out.

"I got her." Daryl called back.

The Dodge Ram screeched to a stop next to the small group. Tallahassee leapt out of the bed of the truck.

"Everyone okay?" He asked.

Michonne helped Columbus out of the vehicle. "Just a little scratched." He replied holding his bleeding hand.

Daryl guided Little Rock into the Dodge. "We can all chat later, right now we gotta move."

Tallahassee moved to the rear of the smoking vehicle. "I just got get somethin'." He pulled open the trunk.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Daryl yelled as he helped Columbus and Wichita into the vehicle. "It's gonna blow."

Tallahassee pulled out a large Ziploc bag out of the trunk. "Trust me; it'd be worse if this was in there."

Daryl and Tallahassee joined Michonne and Merle in the bed of the truck.

"Let's move." Daryl yelled banging the roof of the vehicle. The truck sped away from the smoking wreckage.

Merle took a moment to look around the yard. Walkers bodies laid scattered around the large grass area.

"Well at least we cleared the place. All we need is to fix that gate and we're good." Merle sounded hopeful.

A large explosion rocked the prison. The once smoking vehicle was now a fiery mangled mass. "No!" Tallahassee yelled. "I lost another baby." He watched the flames dance in the air, thick black smoke swirled up into the heavens. Tallahassee looked at Daryl. "Never let Wichita near your vehicles. She'll destroy them." He voice was tinged with sadness.

* * *

Hershel had looked over the three injured people. It seemed a miracle that the trio had escaped with minor injuries. Columbus had a few shards of glass in his hand; Wichita had a few bruises and scratches. Little Rock had a small cut on her forehead that only needed cleaning. They had been lucky indeed.

Carl had been the one to clean out Little Rock's cut. Hershel was been busy stitching Columbus's hand and Carol was checking Wichita over, so Carl had offered to tend to Little Rock's injury.

The teenage boy walked into Little Rock's cell and picked up a damp cloth. He gently stroked it over the bleeding cut. Little Rock winced.

"Sorry." Carl muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Little Rock replied.

Carl smiled he pulled the cloth away just enough to see the cut. It was going to need something to cover it so it didn't get infected.

"Here hold this on the cut; I'll go get a band aid." Carl gently guided Little Rock's hand to the cloth.

Carl rummaged around in the mini first aid kit he'd brought with him. Things like band aids and bandages were rare now. He gave a frustrated moan when he found nothing.

"I'll be okay." Little Rock assured Carl.

Carl's disappointment faded and was replaced with a smile. "I'll be right back." Carl jogged out of the cell.

Little Rock took a deep breath. She really thought she was going to die back in the car, she had been so scared.

"Hey." Wichita stood in the cell doorway smiling at her sister. "How you doing?"

Little Rock pulled the cloth away from her cut. "Just a scratch."

Wichita moved into the cell and embraced her sister. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into Little Rock's ear.

Little Rock wrapped her arms around her sister. "It's okay." She pulled away from Wichita. "Is Columbus...?"

"He's fine." Wichita answered.

Both girls sat down on the bottom cot. Wichita rubbed Little Rock's back in a reassuring, soothing manner.

"So what now?" Little Rock asked.

Wichita sighed. She didn't know what to do. They could stay; fight a war that could end in their grizzly deaths. Or they could leave; run the risk of running into the crazed Governor and end up being slaughtered by him. It was really a, lose, lose situation.

"What do you think we should do?" Wichita asked.

"Stay." Little Rock answered instantly. "We have to stay."

Carl returned holding a small box of band aids. The front of the box was decorated in bright colours and super heroes. He had picked them up on a supply run in the winter. They reminded Carl of a simpler, happier time.

"Do you want Hulk or Captain America?" He asked opening the box.

Little Rock shrugged. "Your choice."

Carl pulled a band aid out of the box. He carefully opened it and placed it on the small bleeding cut on Little Rock's forehead. "It's Captain America." Carl smiled at Little Rock. The teenage girl returned the smile.

Wichita cleared her throat. "Well, I'm just going to check on Columbus." She slid out of the room with a grin on her face. Her little sister had the chance to live a somewhat normal life in the middle of an apocalypse.

Rick noticed the woman walking down the hallway in front of him. He walked towards Wichita. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this." He said as he drew level with the woman.

Wichita stopped walking she looked at Rick. "Me too, but here we are." She replied coldly. She couldn't help but blame Rick's group for her predicament.

Rick dropped his gaze to the floor, he felt guilty. All he seemed to do was endanger people's lives. He'd killed his best friend, lost his wife and now his own son was growing cold and distant.

"We can try and sneak you out somehow." Rick offered.

Wichita felt terrible for being so rude towards the man. He looked so broken and lost. "It's fine really. If the offer is still there we'd like to stay?"

A weak smile appeared on Rick's face. "We'd welcome the help. Just grab a free cell and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks. I'm going to check on Columbus, he's not good with needles." Wichita gave Rick a polite smile and walked away.

Rick ran his hands through his hair he gave a long sigh. He needed to come up with a plan. The group needed to be prepared for when the Governor hit next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to XJackiefrostX, Annelisa, ImOrca and Sie for taking the time to rewiew.**

* * *

Merle watched from the prison window as Beth, Michonne, Daryl and Glenn started to lay traps for the Woodbury assault. He gave a gentle snort. Merle knew it would take a lot more than a few spikes in the ground to stop the army.

Carol was in the room below him sorting out supplies. Tallahassee's group had brought an array of useful things with then. Not just food but clothes, batteries, sanitary supplies and to Beth and Maggie's delight some make up and hair supplies.

Tallahassee strolled into the room whistling. The jolly sound made both Carol and Merle look up from what they were doing. Tallahassee didn't notice the couple watching him as he strode from one side of the room to the other. He stopped by Judith's makeshift crib. Tallahassee stretched out one of his large hands towards the baby's stomach and tickled her. Judith let out a shrill giggling noise. Finally he acknowledged the other people in the room.

"Anyone seen Little Rock?" Tallahassee asked.

Merle turned back towards the window, he placed his metal wrist guard against the wall. "She's out in the yard with Officer Friendly's boy. They're headin' towards the watchtower." He watched as Carl walked beside Little Rock. The young couple were deep in conversation.

Tallahassee scowled as he climbed the stairs. "What?" He stared out the window watching the couple. His scowl deepened as Carl cleaned a smudge of dirt off Little Rock's cheek. "What's that kid up to?" Tallahassee snorted. Little Rock may not have been his daughter, but he had become close to her and Tallahassee didn't want any boys sniffing around her. "I don't trust him."

Merle scratched his stubble. He let out a snort like laugh. "If he's anythin' like his old man you betta watch out."

"Look at his beady eyes." Tallahassee pushed his face closer to the window.

With both men staring at the teenagers they were oblivious to Andrea presence. "Who has beady eyes?"

Merle and Tallahassee turned around with speed; they both looked like naughty school boys who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"No one. How's the shoulder?" Tallahassee quickly changed the subject.

Hershel had placed Andrea's arm in a sling. It was the only way he could be sure the blonde wouldn't move it and cause further damage.

"Getting better. Thank you for what you did, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

Tallahassee placed his hands on his hips. "Anyone would've done the same thing."

Andrea tilted her head and smiled. "We both know that's not true." Andrea shifted her attention from Tallahassee to Merle. "Merle, I need to ask a favour."

Merle straightened his body; he was intrigued, he wasn't used to being asked for help. "Yeah, what's that?"

"I need your help." Andrea's large blue eyes were soft and pleading. "I want to go back to Woodbury."

Merle took a step back. "What? Why?"

"For Milton." Andrea tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Milty?" Merle asked in disbelief. "Why do you want the Governor's lap dog?"

"Merle please, he helped me escape. He was the one who showed me what the Governor was going to do with Michonne. He told me to warn you all." Andrea's hand shot out and grabbed Merle's. "I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death."

Merle pulled his hand away. He didn't want to go back to Woodbury and risk his life for a man he didn't really like. But if he did go back he could finish off the Governor once and for all. Daryl would be safe. "Sheriff Rick won't like it." Merle replied.

"I won't like what?" Rick asked as he walked towards them. Both he and Merle locked eyes, neither man was willing to look away and lose the stare out.

"Blondie wants to go to Woodbury." Merle spoke through clenched teeth. He hated having to answer to Rick; the damn man caused him to cut of his own hand. "She wants to save the Governor's boyfriend."

"No." Rick looked at Andrea; the firmness in his voice was mirrored in his eyes. "I'm not losing anyone else. We all stick together."

"But Rick..." Andrea started to protest.

"No!" Rick interrupted.

Tallahassee had been listening to the conversation. He could hear Andrea's upset in her voice, and he could see Merle was a man in need of blowing of some steam, if he didn't he may well end up smothering Rick in his sleep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tallahassee stopped the conversation. "This Governor fella, he's comin' no matter what right?"

"Tomorrow." Rick answered.

Tallahassee ran his tongue over his teeth. "Then I say we shake things up a little. If we go and get this Marvin..."

"Milton." Andrea corrected him.

"Do a little constructive vandalism. Give the town a little scare, it may buy us time. Maybe we could even get a clear shot of this spitfuck and take him out." Tallahassee looked almost excited by the idea.

Rick shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Merle snorted. "We could all be dead tomorrow."

Rick placed his hands on his hips he looked over at Andrea. "Please Rick." She whispered.

Rick gave in. "Fine, but only a small group and I want a solid plan."

Tallahassee smiled. "Oh, I got a plan." He patted Merle on the back. "You're gonna like this one. C'mon lets get ready." Tallahassee walked off at top speed with Merle by his side.

Andrea and Rick exchanged a look of curiosity with each other.

* * *

Carl and Little Rock sat up in the watch tower. Little Rock had a pair of binoculars glued to her eyes. She was still wearing Tallahassee's snakeskin jacket, it made her feel safe somehow.

Little Rock watched as two walkers stumbled into each other.

"Do you think they'll die out?" She asked.

Carl picked up his own pair of binoculars and looked in the same directions. The two walkers slowly trundled towards the prison fence. "Dunno, maybe they'll starve. Or just fall apart." Carl sighed. "It will never be the same." He muttered sadly.

Little Rock placed her binoculars down she looked out towards the woods. "I prefer it now."

Carl almost dropped his binoculars in shock. "What, how could you?"

Little Rock lightly bit her bottom lip. "Before this, I only had my sister. It was fun, but I always secretly wanted something more." She looked over at Carl. "I wanted a dad and mom who loved me."

Carl squinted. "What happened to your dad?" When she has first arrived at the prison Carl had just assumed that Tallahassee was the girl's father, but then most of the group had.

Little Rock looked back out towards the woods. She didn't want Carl to see her upset. She didn't want him to see her weak. Little Rock didn't have a lot of memories about her father and those she did have weren't particularly good ones.

"My dad got sent to prison when I was six. Wichita and I used to help him with his scams." Little Rock pulled the large jacket around her body. The smell of Tallahassee lingered on the large garment. "One of his scams went wrong and the police arrested him. Wichita and I were sent to live with our grandmother but she died when I was eight. It's been just is two ever since."

Carl edged closer to Little Rock. The couple stood side by side both looking out towards the woods. "What about your mom?" The word mom seemed to get stuck in Carl's throat.

Little Rock bowed her head. "I never met her; she died giving birth to me."

The words stabbed at Carl's heart. In a few years time this would be Judith's story, his little sister would never know her mother. Carl slowly took Little Rock's hand in his own.

Little Rock turned her head in Carl's direction. "Do you miss your mom?"

Carl took a deep breath. He had never talked about what happened that day. Not even to Maggie, who lived the horror with him. "Yes." Carl answered sadly. "But most of all I feel guilty."

"Guilty for what?" Little Rock asked softly. She had heard the story from Beth about how Lori had died. She didn't understand how Carl could feel guilty about something that was out of his control.

Carl felt his throat tighten. He had pushed all the feelings of his mother's death deep down inside him. After her death Carl had to step up. His father had gone away, mentally not physically and Carl had to be there for Judith.

"I was so mean to her before she died. What if she thought I didn't love her? What if that's the reason she died?" A single tear rolled down Carl's cheek.

Little Rock pulled her hand out of Carl's grip. She flung her arms around him. Carl's hat got knocked off his head and hit the floor as the teenaged girl embraced him tightly.

"Your mom would be proud of you Carl." Little Rock slowly pulled away. "You can't blame yourself." She placed a light kiss on his cheek making Carl blush.

Carl cleared his throat. "We should carry on keeping look out." He suggested.

Little Rock smiled and picked up her binoculars. Carl stood next to her, he gave Little Rock a sideways glance before watching the walkers claw at the fence. Carl wondered what his mother would have made of the newcomers. He bet she would have liked Little Rock.

* * *

Daryl had returned from laying traps when he noticed Merle and Tallahassee standing by the table whispering.

A large Ziploc bag sat on the table. Tallahassee opened it showing Merle the contents, the elder Dixon smiled broadly and let out a husky laugh.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked suspiciously as he approached the men.

Tallahassee quickly zipped up the bag. "Merle and I are goin' to Woodbury."

Daryl looked at Merle, the colour drained from Daryl's face. "You crazy?" He knew all to well the Governor would kill Merle if he got the chance.

Merle shrugged. "Blondie wants us to save Milty..."

"The butler?" Daryl asked in disbelief. "You're risking your life for the Governor's butler?"

Merle sniffed. "Blondie says he helped her. Besides ain't like you need me here is it?"

Daryl was momentarily stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. Merle was his brother, his only family of course he needed him. What Daryl didn't need was the trouble that came along with his brother. Since Merle's return the group had been on edge, nobody could agree on how they should deal with the elder Dixon. Daryl felt torn between his brother and his new family.

"I need ya." Daryl muttered.

Tallahassee could feel the tension between the brothers. He knew there was only one cure for it. The Dixon boys needed to blow off a little steam. "Come with us." Tallahassee offered. "It'll be quicker with three of us."

Daryl tilted his head and squinted at the cowboy. Tallahassee looked far to excited for a raid on a heavily armed place. "What's in the bag?" Daryl nodded towards the large bag that Tallahassee had gone out of his way to save from the burning car.

Tallahassee looked at Merle. The man gave him a little nod. Tallahassee looked around him to make sure they were alone, and then he unzipped the bag.

Daryl took a step forward; his eyes grew wide as he looked down into the contents of the bag.

"Fireworks." Daryl looked up at the grinning Tallahassee. "Fuckin' fireworks."

The bag was filled to overflowing with a vast assortment of fireworks, each one as big and as dangerous looking as the next. No wonder Tallahassee had wanted to save the bag. If the bag had been caught in the explosion it would have attracted every walker for miles towards them.

"Yep." Tallahassee said proudly. "It's my collection. We were plannin' on lettin' them off for some sort of celebration, but I thought we may as well use 'em to spook Woodbury." An excited chuckle escaped Tallahassee. "If we really shit them up, they ain't gonna be in any fit state to attack tomorrow. And even if they do they'll be shittin' themselves."

Daryl bit his nails. The plan was crazy, reckless and not thought out, but something about it made him excited. He wanted to teach the Governor a lesson, he wanted to sneak into Woodbury right under the bastard's nose and show him that his group wasn't to be messed with. Most of all Daryl wanted to play with the fireworks. It had been a long time since he'd seen any.

"I'm in." Daryl agreed. "Does Rick know..."

"He don't need to know." Merle interrupted with a growl. "He knows we're gonna get Milton but that's it."

Daryl looked uncomfortable; he didn't like keeping secrets from Rick. Daryl opened his mouth to protest to the secret keeping, he was cut short by the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

Rick and Andrea entered the room. Tallahassee quickly zipped up the bag. The suspicious movement was caught by Rick, nothing go past the ex officer.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked.

Tallahassee pulled the bag closer to him. "Yeah, just gettin' ready for tonight." He answered quickly.

The speed of the answer got Rick's sheriff sense tingling. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Stuff." Tallahassee shot back.

"And things." Merle added.

Rick looked at Daryl. He didn't trust Merle and didn't know Tallahassee, but Daryl he trusted. He knew Daryl would tell the truth.

"Supplies for tonight." Daryl answered honestly. Rick just gave the men a nod. He had no reason to doubt Daryl.

Tallahassee picked up the large bag. "I'm just gonna put this away." He quickly left the room avoiding any further questions.

Merle turned to walk away when Andrea called to him. Merle stood with his back turned to her. "What ya want Blondie, I ain't got all day."

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this." Andrea replied.

Merle was grateful he hadn't turned around. The thanks had forced a smile to appear on his face. Merle found it satisfying to be acknowledged for once. Since he had returned to the group no matter what he did people never thanked him, in fact they very rarely spoke to him.

"Don't get all girly on me." Merle replied. "I owe you for helpin' me find Daryl that's all." Merle walked away with a smile still on his face.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Tallahassee and the Dixon's were ready to make their move.

Andrea had told Merle all about the Governor's torture chamber and where to find it. She had a feeling in her gut that the Governor would eventually work out that Milton had something to do with Andrea's escape. The scientist was the worst liar she'd ever met.

Rick stood outside with Merle and Daryl. Tallahassee was ready and waiting in the Dodge for the Dixon brothers.

"Just get in and out." Rick reminded the men. "Don't draw attention to yourself, and don't do anything stupid." Rick's eyes fell on Merle. "We don't need to be cleaning up anymore mess."

Daryl noticed Merle's fist clench in anger. "We'll be back before sunrise." He promised Rick. "C'mon lets go." Daryl nudged Merle towards the waiting vehicle. The last thing he wanted was Merle's temper to explode.

Tallahassee had already laid claim to the driver's seat. He gave a broad, large grin as the men entered the vehicle. "So who's ready to blow off a little steam?"

Merle exhaled heavily. "I've been ready for fuckin' weeks now."

Tallahassee revved the engine of the Dodge and sped away. The only thing left was a large cloud of dust in the prison yard.

Daryl sighed heavily. He had a feeling he was going to regret this trip.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little slow paced. The next one I promise will be explosive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to ImOrca, Nat Love67, Annelisa, Sydney and vmg.**

**I'm sorry the update took so long; I've had some health problems. But I promise I will finish the story as long as I have one reviewer. Thank you.**

* * *

The whole of Woodbury was shrouded in darkness and an eerie silence lingered around the small town.

Caesar Martinez stood on watch at the main wall. He had never known Woodbury to be so depressing. He had two young men by his side Noah and Ben, but neither men spoke a word to each other.

Martinez longed for the days where he and Merle would keep watch over the town. Dixon would always manage to smuggle a few beers for them and they'd play cards until dawn. Each man would keep a tally of how many walkers they'd killed in the night and the loser would have to use their drink rations to get the winner a drink. But it wasn't like that now. Now Woodbury had become a sombre place, a place where you couldn't trust anybody.

Since Merle Dixon had fled Woodbury other members of the community had started to turn traitor. First Andrea and now much to Martinez's surprise Milton.

The Governor had told Martinez that the scientist had helped Andrea escape and then burnt the biter pit. Milton's traitorous ways had shocked Martinez. The scientist had always been a loyal friend to the Governor; he'd never once gone against his old friend.

Heavy work boots trudged towards the wall. Martinez didn't need to turn around. He knew the footsteps belonged to Shumpert. He was Martinez's only friend now, the only person he could trust. At least he hoped he could trust him.

Shumpert climbed the ladder. He didn't even acknowledge Noah and Ben. "Martinez, boss wants to see you."

Martinez sighed. It was never good news when the Governor called for you. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Shumpert slowly shook his head. "No, he doesn't say much anymore."

Martinez handed his gun to Shumpert. "Yeah, but it's for our own good I guess." Martinez was trying to find any excuse for their leader's strange behaviour. After all, the Governor had always kept Woodbury and its people safe, why should they doubt him?

Martinez climbed down from the platform and made his way through the silent town. For a split second he thought he saw a shadow moving around in one of the buildings. Martinez stopped and squinted into the dark building. He thought about investigating but decided against it. He didn't want to keep the Governor waiting.

Martinez stood on the Governor's doorstep and knocked on the door. A mumbled "come in" was heard and Martinez entered.

The Governor was sat behind his desk with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Martinez was all to aware of his leaders one good eye staring at him. The cool blue eye gave nothing away. Martinez was still in the dark to why he had been called to the Governor's quarters this late at night.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Martinez tried to hide any ounce of fear in his voice.

The Governor placed his drink on the desk. He slowly stood up. "Do I have your loyalty?" He asked softly.

Martinez noticed his tone didn't match the hard look in his eye. "Of course." He replied quickly.

The Governor moved around the desk. "Milton told me the same thing before he turned traitor." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Would you prove it to me?" The Governor watched Martinez's face for any hesitation. When he didn't see any he continued. "I need you to find out how much he told Andrea about what we've done here." He placed his hands on his hips. "He'll no longer speak to me, it doesn't matter how forceful I am."

Martinez didn't like the idea of torturing Milton, but he'd rather do that than face the Governor's wrath. "Of course...but what if he won't talk?" Martinez was sure he already knew the answer.

The Governor picked up a large knife off the desk and handed it to his faithful solider. "You do what needs to be done." He replied coldly as he handed Martinez the knife. Martinez took the knife without hesitation. The Governor seemed pleased by his soldier's loyalty.

Martinez turned and left the room. He felt a knot in his stomach. What would his family think if they saw him now? Would they think he was a monster, or would they know he was just trying to survive?

Martinez took a deep breath as he approached the small building where Milton was being held. The Governor's white Dodge Ram sat outside the building. The vehicle made Martinez's guilt rise again. Both he and Merle had fixed up the old Dodge together. They had equipped it with roof lights and a winch. New tyres had been found for it, but the best part of the vehicle. The thing that made it stand out was its 5.9 litre Magnum V8 engine. Merle had loved the sound of the revving vehicle. The fact that it attracted walkers didn't seem to matter.

Martinez looked at the Dodge and sighed. He missed Merle, he knew Dixon was no traitor but what could he do?

Martinez slowly entered the building. He made sure to lock the door behind him; he didn't want to be disturbed.

The smell of blood and urine hit Martinez. He looked around; a single bulb lit the small room. In the middle of the room sat Milton, he had been strapped down to a chair and next to him sat a tray of blood stained implements. The sound of Martinez entering made the scientist raise his head.

Martinez stepped back in shock, the man looked a mess. It was the first time he had seen the man without glasses. One of Milton's eyes had swollen shut; dried blood was smeared across his face.

"W-w-who's there." Milton gasped.

Martinez cleared his throat. "It's me. The boss sent me." He walked towards Milton; the bound man's breathing was shallow and raspy. "He wants his information."

Milton bowed his head; he wasn't going to give up any information. He wasn't going to betray Andrea. "Go to hell."

Martinez chuckled. "When did you grow balls?" He joked.

Milton coughed, he groaned in pain. "The same time you lost your backbone."

Martinez pulled out the knife the Governor had given him. "Just tell me." Martinez was almost pleading with Milton. "I don't want to do this."

Milton slowly lifted his head, his one good eye made contact with Martinez. "Then don't."

Martinez shook his head. "I have to. Woodbury needs me...the Governor needs me." Martinez lifted the knife. He was ready to land the killed blow when a knock at the door threw him off. "What the...?"

Martinez knew only Shumpert and the Governor knew about this place, so it had to be one of them knocking. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

As the door opened Martinez was greeted with a cast iron skillet to the face. His body hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"See, I told ya." Tallahassee waved the skillet in Daryl's direction. "It's just good manners to knock." Tallahassee stepped over Martinez's unconscious body the Dixon boys followed him in.

Daryl couldn't believe Tallahassee's half cooked plan had worked. It had seemed too simple at the time.

Merle placed the heavy duffle bag on the ground. His eyes grew wide as soon as he saw Milton. He knew the Governor was a sick fuck, but he'd never actually believed Andrea when she said Milton was in danger.

Daryl gently kicked Martinez to make sure he was out cold. "What we doin' with him?"

Merle glared down at his former friend. "I say we kill him."

Tallahassee moved over to the duffle bag. He produced a large roll of duct tape. "You two get the damsel in distress I'll take care of sleepy Sally here."

Daryl pulled his knife from its sheath. He examined the rope bound around Milton's wrist. Milton wrists had been bleeding from where the scientist had been fighting for freedom.

Milton vision was blurred a little. He wasn't sure if it was from the Governor's beating or the fact he had lost his glasses. All he could make out was a knife in a blurry stranger's hand. Milton started to pull wildly against the rope.

"Fuck sakes Milty." Merle's familiar voice stopped the man from moving.

"Merle...is that you?" Milton could see a blurry Merle coming towards him.

"Yeah it is, and if you don't stop ya damn squirmin' Daryl will end up cuttin' your fuckin' hand off." Merle grumbled.

Milton stopped moving. He had only met Daryl once and they hadn't exactly got on. Milton didn't want to give the young Dixon any excuse to cut off any part of his body.

Daryl carefully but quickly cut the rope from Milton's wrist and moved onto his tied legs. Once he was free Daryl and Merle helped Milton stand. With a Dixon on each side of him Milton slowly started to walk towards the exit.

The cool night air caressed Milton's hot clammy skin. He took the deepest breath he could. Milton was sure he was going to die in that room. A small tear leaked out from his good eye.

The first thing Daryl noticed was Tallahassee messing around with the white Dodge. "What the hell you doin'?" He asked as he adjusted Milton's weight.

Tallahassee opened one the passenger's side door. "Captain Crazy trashed my ride, so I'm stealin' his. Karmas a bitch."

Merle gave a light snort. "I once hooked up with a girl named Karma, she gave me the clap."

Tallahassee chuckled. "Place Mavis in there." He pointed to the vehicle.

"My...name...is...Milton." Milton mumbled.

Milton's words were completely ignored by all men. "Where's the douchebag?" Daryl asked as he placed Milton in the vehicle.

Tallahassee led the Dixon boys to the bed of the truck. He pulled back a large sheet of tarpaulin. Underneath was an unconscious Martinez. His arms and feet were bound together with duct tape and a large piece of tape had been placed over the man's mouth.

Daryl smirked. "That's an improvement." He turned to Tallahassee. "So, how you plannin' on gettin' this thing out of here?"

The three men had left their own Dodge a few miles down the road and snuck in through an unguarded section of fencing. The plan had been simple, get Milton and get out, but Merle and Tallahassee had other ideas. Their plans involved draining the Woodbury vehicles of gas, slashing any tyres they could find and stealing supplies from the town.

Merle had been able to lead the men to the supply building, where most of Woodbury's weapons and food were stored. Daryl had taken the two guards keeping watch of the supplies out with ease, and Tallahassee had tied the guards up to stop them escaping if they came around. The men were then supposed to exit the same way they entered the town but the plan had changed when Tallahassee laid eyes on the white Dodge. He decided he wanted it, and when Merle informed him it belonged to the Governor, he went from wanting to needing it. So now the men needed a new escape plan, luckily Tallahassee was a man with a plan.

"Okay, here's the game plan. We're gonna blow this torture chamber sky high with the fireworks." Tallahassee stared handed a large pack of Chasers to Daryl. "We lay all these out, you and Merle get to the main gate. I'll give you a few minutes then I'll light these up." He gave Merle a mixed pack of Bottle Rocket. "You get those gates open and I'll pick y'all up on the way through."

"Sounds simple enough." Merle replied.

Tallahassee picked up a half full gas canister. "Lets make this more interestin'."

Both Daryl and Merle exchanged nervous glances. The cowboy was crazier than anyone they'd ever met.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the men to set up their fireworks display. Tallahassee had doused the inside of the building with gasoline. He and the Dixon boys had then placed an assortment of fireworks inside small building. But Tallahassee was a man who liked to put on a show. He had fused five Roman Candles together and placed them in the doorway of the building.

Daryl stepped back taking in their work. "This is gonna blow the roof off."

Tallahassee chuckled. He gave Daryl a firm pat on the back. "Forget roof, this is gonna blow the town in two." He looked back at the waiting Dodge. "Let's do this."

Merle tugged on Daryl's arm. "C'mon on Little D." He nodded at Tallahassee. "See ya at the gate Tally."

Tallahassee clapped his hands. "Yeah, yeah now get movin'. I wanna light this baby up!" He whooped.

Merle took the lead. He knew the quickest way to the main gate without being seen. He signalled for Daryl to stop as a couple of guards walked past.

As the men moved down a side street just as a giant explosion rocked the town. The sky started to fill with beautiful colours and ear shattering noise.

Yelling and screaming could be heard. Guards ran past the side street. All of them rushing towards the explosive problem.

The hair on Merle's neck pricked up as he heard the Governor's voice. "Shumpert with me, you two stay on the gate."

Merle had a clear shot of the vile man. He raised his gun.

"No." Daryl pushed the gun down. "We need to get the gate open."

The Governor and Shumpert sprinted off. Merle gave a frustrated grunt. "Let's go."

As Daryl and Merle ran towards the gate they could see Noah and Ben staring up at the sky. At the same time they heard the roar of the Dodge's engine approaching. Merle raised his gun and shot both men, their bodies fell over the wall.

Daryl opened the gate as the vehicle approached followed by armed guards firing at it.

Tallahassee slowed down enough for the Dixon men to jump in the bed of the truck. Both men started to return fire as they shot off into the night.

* * *

Columbus had been on watch duty with Rick when he spotted the explosion of colour in the distance.

Rick squinted up at the sky. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating again or if the fireworks were real. "Is that...?"

"Fireworks." Columbus smiled up at the sky.

As the sky continued to light up with beautiful colours the rest of the prison group made their way into the yard.

Andrea stood by Rick's side with a large smile on her face. "They're beautiful."

Rick looked over at Andrea. "They mean trouble. In and out, that's what I told them." Rick looked over at Columbus. "Did you know about this?"

Columbus shook his head. "No...no. But he's just blowing off steam." Columbus tried to defend Tallahassee. "And the noise will attract all the zombies towards Woodbury."

Rick shook his head. "Blowing off steam. This is an act of war. The Governor's going to come lock and loaded now."

Wichita joined Columbus's side. She wrapped her arms around herself. "From what I've heard he was already wanting blood. Florida setting off a few rockets won't make much difference."

The sky became black and calm once more. The sound of engines filled the night. Two Dodges raced side by side towards the prison.

Both Rick and Columbus ran towards the gate. In one joint effort the men pulled the heavy gate open just in time for the vehicles to come flying into the yard.

Both vehicles skidded to a stop. Maggie and Glenn both had their weapons raised at the strange white Dodge; they were ready for any nasty surprises.

Tallahassee steeped out of the vehicle with a large grin on his face both Maggie and Glenn lowered their weapons as Rick stepped forward.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked through gritted teeth.

Tallahassee shrugged. "That was me blowin' off some steam." He replied with a smile. "We got your man didn't we?" Tallahassee opened the door and slowly pulled a groaning Milton out.

Andrea gasped at the sight of her friend. Rick pointed at Tallahassee. "This isn't over." He turned to the rest of the group. "Glenn, help me get Milton inside for Hershel to look at."

Daryl and Merle stood next to their vehicle. Daryl bit his nails he looked at Rick. "Is there anythin' I can do?"

Rick glared at Daryl; he had expected more from his friend. "We're going to need more people to guard out here, who knows when the Governor will attack now."

Rick and Glenn slowly walk Milton into the prison. A muffled groan came from the back of the white Dodge.

Maggie raised her gun again. "What's in there?"

Tallahassee pulled back the tarpaulin to reveal a struggling Martinez. "Our bargainin' chip."

Daryl ran his hand over his face. He had forgotten about their captive. He sighed. "Maggie you wanna help me lock him up?"

Merle moved forward. "I'll help ya." He offered.

Daryl started to pull Martinez out of the bed of the truck. "No, I think it's best if we keep out of Rick's way for a bit. Just stay out here and keep watch." With Maggie's help Daryl dragged Martinez away towards the prison.

Tallahassee placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I dunno about the rest of y'all I'm gonna sort out these supplies and then get some shuteye."

Columbus quickly walked forward. "I'll...uh, just give you hand and then carry on keeping watch."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the supplies to be put away. Rick had called a group meeting to discuss what they needed to do next.

Martinez had been placed under lock and key in one of the other cleared cell blocks. Rick didn't want him in ear shot of any conversations.

Daryl had already assured Rick that Woodbury's vehicles were useless and they had managed to scavenge most of the town's supplies and weapons. The news seemed to calm the officer a little.

Rick paced the room a little before addressing the group. "We need to be prepared. Woodbury may still attack at any point."

Wichita placed a protective arm around Little Rock. "So what do we do?"

"I want to keep this place well guarded. Everyone on watch needs to wear riot gear and no one goes anywhere alone."

Glenn ran his hand through his hair. "So we're staying? We're going to be sitting ducks. And what about the hostage we've got?"

"He stays." Rick replied. "We can't let him go."

Glenn shook his head. "No Rick, he needs to be taken care of. He's a liability. If he escaped..."

"Uh...hi can I say something." Columbus asked.

"Just did." Tallahassee replied with a snort.

Columbus rolled his eyes at his friend's terrible joke. "I don't think I'm comfortable with "taking care" of someone, I've never purposely killed anybody."

"Purposely?" Rick asked.

"Well there was a thing with Bill Murray but...look, I think we're getting off topic. I was just thinking if the people knew what sort of man the Governor was, would they still follow him?" Columbus looked to Merle for an answer.

Merle shook his head. "The town is built on lies. None of the people know what he's up to."

Columbus looked back to Rick. "So we have Andrea and Milton who can both tell the town about him."

Glenn snorted at Columbus's naivety. "How are we supposed to get to the towns people without being killed? And say we do what if they don't believe us?"

Columbus was starting to regret opening his mouth. The room had fallen silent and people were staring at him.

Merle scratched his chin. "The boys got somethin'. We could lead the Governor on a goose chase. Accidentally let some information slip to Brownie, he happens to escape tells the Gov. Meantime Milty, Blondie and a few others show his adoring town what a prick he really is."

"How?" Glenn barked again.

"Easy." Merle shot back. "We show them what a monster he is. Show them the things he's been hidin'"

"It's a long shot." Rick added.

"It's all we've got." Merle replied. "The people know Milton, if they saw him like this most of 'em wouldn't think twice 'bout turnin' against the Governor."

Rick was about to shoot down the idea before Daryl stepped into the conversation.

"We could set up an ambush for the prick. When he comes looking for us take him out once and for all. He ain't gonna be expecting us to attack if we plan this right." Daryl gave Columbus a nod. "Nice plan kid."

"I don't like it." Glenn said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

Rick raised his hand to silence Glenn. "It's all we've got. We'll work on the plan; we need it to be perfect before acting on it. But until then I want every able body on watch." Rick picked his gun and placed it in his holster. "Daryl with me. Maggie, Glenn, take the catwalk. Tallahassee, you and Michonne make sure the tombs are secure. Merle and Columbus, you take the main gate. The rest of you make sure we're prepared for the worse."

Columbus smiled nervously at Merle. He wasn't sure if he'd survive a day in the watchtower with Merle Dixon.


End file.
